


What Even Is the Life of a Dragon Rider?

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Flight, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Overstimulation, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: "The mistaken assumption that all potential riders make is that you’ll be riding me, when in actuality, should you accept, I will be riding you."





	What Even Is the Life of a Dragon Rider?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



Tallid clenches his hands behind his back in an attempt to disguise their trembling as Zevorgasi, the long reigning high dragon matriarch of their region, walks slowly down the line of new potential riders, all having turned eighteen within the past three months. Few are chosen and even fewer make the final cut. Already she’s passed over a dozen before she finally reaches him and pauses. 

Heart racing wildly in his chest, Tallid fights the urge to drop his gaze. Zevorgasi head lowers, her immense golden eyes seeming to weigh his worth. Never has Tallid been so close to a high dragon. Their much smaller cousins, the house cat sized windrunners his family has bred for generations, can’t even compare. 

Each of Zevorgasi’s shimmering, midnight blue scales is the size of Tallid’s hand, and her head is massive; her muzzle nearly rests on the ground, and it’s higher than he is tall. Her horns, thicker at the base than he is wide and each easily double his height, give the illusion that she’s even larger still. 

“What is your name, young one?” Zevorgasi asks.

Eyes drawn to her massive fangs, Tallid stammers, “T-Tallid. My name is Tallid.”

“Tallid,” Zevorgasi repeats as though testing the word. “Tell me Tallid, if you are chosen, are you prepared to do whatever is asked of you, no matter how unconventional it may seem to be?” 

“I am,” Tallid replies instantly, surprised that he truly meant it. 

“We shall see,” Zevorgasi says cryptically before rising to her full height. “Step forward Tallid, and we will test the strength of your conviction.”

Tallid does as he’d told, yelping when Zevorgasi’s forearm snakes out surprisingly quickly, her massive talons wrapping around him with unexpected gentleness before she takes to the air with him securely in her grip. He’s certain he’s left his stomach and some of his dignity behind as he screams, but the sound quickly turns to laughter as the wind whips past him, tugging at his clothing and curls as the landscape moves past beneath him so fast that it seems to blur. 

When they finally set down, Tallid is disappointed, and Zevorgasi seems strangely pleased.

“You’ve passed your first test. The next will not be so easy,” Zevorgasi says. 

Tallid looks around curiously at the cave they’ve stopped in front of, eyes drawn to the intricate shrine built around its entrance. Leaving offerings was an old practice, not often observed anymore, but this shrine seemed well kept. His eyes widen when he sees the inscription, recognizing only one draconic word. “Old one,” he breathes.

“You read the old language?” Zevorgasi asks, clearly shocked. 

“Only a little.”

“If you pass this test, you’ll learn a great deal more.”

“Is this really the shrine of an old one?” 

“Yes, Yuuravi lives here, preferring his solitude. He was already considered ancient when I was but a dragonling fresh from her shell. Now there are few older.” 

“And he is to administer this test?” Tallid asks with a tremor in his voice, his palms suddenly going wet with sweat. “I am to be his rider?” 

“If he finds you worthy, you will ride him, yes.” Zevorgasi turns as to leave.

“Wait!” Tallid implores, not quite a shout. “Why would an old one have need of a rider? I thought it was mostly young dragons who took riders?

“Are you backing out already?” 

“No!” Tallid denies, this time a shout. “I apologize if I’m being rude. I’m just trying to understand. Mother always says I’m too curious.” 

“Young dragons are required to take riders, yes, but mature dragons of any age may request a rider so that they may serve. It’s less common in peaceful times, but far from uncommon. That’s enough questions for now.” 

This time when Zevorgasi turns, Tallid doesn’t stop her, watching as she takes to the air, her bulk belying her grace. 

Walking through the shrine, Tallid steels himself as he enters the mammoth tunnel leading towards his future. Tallid stumbles suddenly, shivering as he swears he feels something slide through him, into him? He’s not certain he has the words to describe the sensation. Shaking himself, he continues forward, shoving back his mess of black curls from where they’d fallen over his face. 

When the tunnel opens into an enormous cavern, Tallid struggles to make sense of what he’s seeing. A sea of gold, more than he’d ever dreamt could exist, fills the space. Tallid jumps suddenly when huge a huge red eyes open, and it’s only then he realizes that Yuuravi is almost buried within his horde, his scales a metallic gold the likes of which Tallid has never seen before. 

Slowly Yuuravi rises and rises and rises, and Tallid’s heart races in his chest. Everyone knows that female dragons are far larger than male dragons, even among the windrunners and other smaller species. Yet somehow Yuuravi is clearly the largest dragon that Tallid has ever seen. 

_Come closer, young one._

Tallid shivers at the sibilant voice and moves forward, slip sliding as the coins give way beneath his feet. He yelps as the pile collapses completely, and again when talons snag his shirt, yanking him into the air. Tallid dangles before Yuuravi’s gaze, feeling smaller than he ever has before. If he’d thought himself judged by the weight of Zevorgasi’s stare, it’s nothing compared to what he feels now. Tallid has only been alive for eighteen short years. How can he be found worthy by a being who’s been alive for countless millennia? 

_Zevorgasi has chosen well._

Blinking in confusion, Tallid looks at Yuuravi’s mouth, certain that it hadn’t moved. “How are you doing that?” _Talking in my mind?_

Yuuravi’s mouth curls into a fangy smile. _Few notice so quickly. Or learn to respond in kind so rapidly, especially without teaching. This was Zevorgasi’s second test, to see if you were capable, though it’s unlikely you noticed. All riders communicate with their dragons such to some degree. My old tongue much prefers it over the modern spoken language. You though seem especially attuned. Tell me how one so young is already so saturated with dragon magic._

“My family breeds windrunners. I shared my nursery with them, grew up with them, have spent every day of my life with them.”

_How peculiar. The little ones are rarely so potent._

“Magic builds up, right? My family has been breeding them for centuries now.”

_What is your full name?_

“Tallid Yuguthi.”

Yuuravi’s eye narrow. _Many centuries ago I had a rider named Fisaal Yuguthi. When he grew too old to ride, he returned to the city. I’m pleased to know that his blood still lives on._

“Did you never check on him after he left you? I’ve seen his headstone in the family plot. Records say his ashes were spread across our land.” 

A long, thin tongue flicks out, snakelike. _When one lives as long as dragons, it’s easier to remember the happy times. That explains why you smell like mine already. Zevorgasi must have known. I’ll definitely be having a talk with her later._

“Is that a problem?” Tallid asks suddenly concerned. 

_For you, no. You needn’t worry yourself. Now it’s time for the final test. You can say no at any time. If you do, then you will be returned home and all memories of today with be stripped from you._

“Why would I say ‘no’?” Tallid asks before his stomach drops, thinking he’s falling. No, he’s not falling exactly, but Yuuravi is definitely shrinking.

Tallid’s feet hit the ground, and Yuuravi stops shrinking, appearing closers in size to the male dragons that Tallid is used to seeing at a distance. Now he’s easily twice the size of his family’s work horses, but nowhere near the size he’d previously been. 

_The mistaken assumption that all potential riders make is that you’ll be riding me, when in actuality, should you accept, I will be riding you._

Brows furling in confusion, Tallid asks, “What do you mean?” 

Instead of answering Yuuravi rears back so that he’s sitting on his hind legs revealing his slit and slowly emerging dragon penis, a deep purple in color. 

Tallid immediately goes red and laughs incredulous. “You can’t be serious.” He wants to look away, but he can’t. He wants to be disgusted, but he’s anything but. It’s far from the first dragon penis that he’s ever seen, but it’s by far the largest, both longer and thicker than his forearm, and it’ll still growing. A musk scent slowly begins to fill the air, and Tallid grows uncomfortably warm as he breathes it in.

_Oh, I assure you I am quite serious. This is our most closely guarded secret, the true reason the dragon riders exist today. Whilst we can obviously breed amongst ourselves, female high dragons without riders are in season but once a century and lay only one egg._

Tallid shakes his head in denial. “No, that’s wrong, I’ve been to a hatching. There were dozens of eggs in each nest.”

Yuuravi’s deep chuckle reverberates throughout Tallid’s entire frame. _The vast majority of those eggs were laid by humans._

Tallid shakes his head again. “No! That’s impossible, those eggs are bigger than me!” 

_Anything is possible with magic._

Eyes dropping to Yuuravi’s cock, now even larger, hundreds of anemone like soft protrusions waving and reaching as they fill with blood and begin to drip fluid, Tallid lets out a nervous laugh and goes even reader when he feels his cock begin to grow in his pants. “Not that.”

Yuuravi snorts loudly, nostrils flaring as his lip curl in a smirk, the breeze of his breath rustling Tallid’s curls. _I assure you that it and a great deal more will fit._

When a large spurt of precum bubbles from the tip of Yuuravi’s cock and stretches down towards his gold, Tallid gulps. “What do you get out of this? Why now?”

_Besides a gloriously tight hole to sheath my cock? The influx of human blood makes us stronger, faster, smarter, but it also makes us smaller. It’s my duty to ensure that our bloodline is not too far diluted. Once when I was but a young dragon, female high dragons were rare. Unmated males were highly territorial. It was a terribly lonely existences._

_One day a brave young shepherd lad came to me seeking a boon, for me to leave his flock alone and find a meal elsewhere. When I asked him what he could offer me, he said he had nothing of value but his sheep, certainly nothing that would interest a dragon. In jest, I asked for his body, and he seemed as shocked as you, but ultimately he agreed._

_I was but a young and horny dragon. I’d never had a mate before, and my magic was only beginning to develop. Luckily I was a great deal smaller than I was now, but even so I hurt him. Despite that he held no fear of me, and each day he returned to me. And each day his stomach grew bigger. My nose said he smelled like mine, yet, that was certainly impossible wasn’t it? I did not know what was happening, had never heard such a tale before._

_The journey to see the matriarch of the region took us only a handful of days instead of the week I thought it would because the unmated males left me be, acting as though I was a mated. The matriarch was furious, saying I’d done the forbidden. How was I to know it was forbidden if it was something no one ever spoke of? Luckily in those days children were considered even more precious than they area now. None would have dared to destroy an egg or someone carrying one._

_By the time we arrived, a full two weeks after our mating, my shepherd’s stomach has grown so large that he could barely stand let alone walk. That night he laid an egg that was nearly as large as he was. It was the first of many he would bear me._

Tallid struggles to wrap his mind around what he’s just heard. “Why go to such great lengths to keep this a secret? Why is this not common knowledge?” Suspicion suddenly fills Tallid, and he’s certainly he’s not going to like the answer.

_The bond between dragon and rider is strong, and with that bond we prevent our riders from speaking of it. I hate to say that it’s to hide our shame. While I promise you, if you tell me ‘no’, that no harm will come to you, newly matured dragons are more easily ruled by instinct. Each year there are always a handful of dragons who fail to heed their potential rider’s denial. We’ve found that having riders help with their rearing severely reduces this problem. We’ve also learned to recognize the signs of those dragons who are not ready, but we are not infallible._

Guilt and relief war within Tallid as he imagines how this day might have gone with a different dragon, how it might be going for someone else selected today.

_So you see why we keep this secret._

Tallid nods slowly at the not question. “This explains the high dropout rate.”

_That’s correct. Many people either cannot handle the knowledge or refuse for many reasons: disgust, shame, fear, all are valid and we do not questions their choice. Some initially agree but find that the pregnancy to be too much for them to handle and not something they ever wish to repeat. We modify their memory and return them to their lives._

Heart racing and cock harder than it’s ever been in his life, Tallid can’t believe that he’s truly considering this, but there’s more questions he needs to ask. “If I agree to this, what will my life be like? You mentioned that your shepherd bore you many dragonling? Is that expected?” 

_Remind me to thank Zevorgasi later. Few are ever so forthright. It’s refreshing. We ask us that you provide us with at least five dragonling and give us at least ten years of service._

“You said a pregnancy lasts two weeks? How often can we get pregnant?”

_If we so desired it, we could get you with young again as soon as you as your egg is laid, but at least two weeks is recommended between. There are some riders who love it so much that they’re perpetually pregnant, while there are others who do only the minimum. Neither way is wrong or right._

A flash of himself hugely pregnant for the rest of his life causes Tallid’s cock to jerk as a spurt of precum leaks out and strain his underwear. He tells himself that it’s too early to decide that now, but he cannot deny the thought has major appeal. Raising his chin, Tallid meets Yuuravi’s huge red eyes as he declares, “I agree to be your rider and accept all the responsibilities that come with it.”

Yuuravi’s eyes flash the same blue as Tallid’s, his chest rumbling as he breathes in deeply.

Tallid doesn’t have time to react until after the fireball engulfs him, screaming in expected pain, yet none comes, and he feels no heat despite the way his clothing turns to ash. When the fire fades, Tallid’s fear turns to anger and before he can consider just who he’s talk to, he shouts, “You asshole! Why would you—”

The tip of Yuuravi’s massive tongue tastes Tallid from groin to face where it sink into his shouting mouth, cutting him off with a displeased gurgle.

The taste of Yuuravi immediately sends Tallid’s head spinning, and he wants more of it. He can barely breathe as Yuuravi’s magic fills him to overflowing and then some. Suddenly finding himself pressed back against the mountain of gold is far from a comfortable position, and even less so when his legs are lifted easily by taloned hands. The slick purple length of Yuuravi’s cock slides along Tallid’s torso, and a slightly hysterical part of himself wonders if it’s too late to change his mind, knowing that there’s no way the massive column of flesh is going to find inside of him, no way it can fit. 

When Yuuravi moves and lines himself up with Tallid’s untouched hole. He yelps, and tries to yank his legs away, hands scrambling against the joins. “Hey, wait! I’ve never done this before, but I know that meant need lube, lots of lube and stretching and—”

Yuuravi’d tongue pressing back into Tallid’s open mouth, and then down further, causing his throat to bulge from the size of it as it cuts off his words and air. At the same time, Yuuravi presses forward, the strange finger like filaments reach out, coating him with their abundant secretions, his far to large cock catching on Tallid’s rim and causing his hole to slowly bloom open, aided by the massaging fingers, until finally past the thickest part, it pops inside. 

Tears steam from Tallid’s eyes as ever muscle in his body strains, uncertain what to make of this abuse, this pain. Because there’s certainly a lot of it, but at the same time there’s pleasure the likes of which he’s never known, never imagined was possible when it was just him and his hand. Yuuravi uses his grip on Tallid’s legs to pull him closer, and Tallid’s eyes roll back in his head as he feels his pelvis stretch and then give, impossibly expanding enough to let the massive head of Yuuravi’s cock slip inside completely, the tendrils continuing to stimulate him in unimaginable ways. 

Ass and lungs burning, Tallid’s cock jerk unexpected as he comes untouched, shaking with the force of his unexpected orgasm, about to black out when Yuuravi finally pulls back his tongue, letting him breathe. Coughing, Tallid closes his hands over the back of Yuuravi’s hands, needing the touch to ground him back to reality when he sees the state of his stomach. 

There’s no denying the laugh that escapes Tallid is hysterical, the way his body spreads unnaturally, the more than substantial bulge of his stomach, and the knowledge that this is literally just the tip, too much for his brain to comprehend. Yuuravi’s magic continues to fill him, embrace him, the heat of it turning from inferno to comforting, an embrace to tether Tallid as his mind fails to shatter. 

Tallid wonders how many riders have lost themselves completely to dragon cock, if they’re brainwiped or if they spend the rest of their life as a dragon’s cock sleeve.

_You worry too much, and if you still have room for that much thought in your head, I’m clearly doing something wrong. Touch your stomach, feel me in you._

Tallid does as he’s told, pressing trembling fingers against the bulge, barely resisting the urge to jerk back when he feels the way the cock moves beneath the stretched skin.

_Look at how well you stretch to take my cock._ Yuuravi pulls Tallid closer, the bulge now higher than his belly button. _Imagine how huge you’ll be with my egg._ Another press of his hips and he moves deeper, the bulge nearly to Tallid’s ribs. _Someday I’ll have you at my true size._

Brain trying and failing to picture just how large Yuuravi’s cock would have been before he shrank, Tallid’s back arches, clamping down tighter around Yuuravi as his orgasm rolls over him again, wave after wave, stealing his breath as his cock spills out of sight, now hidden by his bulging belly. 

Spots appear in front of Tallid’s eyes and breathing becomes difficult when Yuuravi finally bottoms out, unimaginably deeper. He gasps for breath, the pressure in his chest tremendous, and he swears he can feel those tendrils massaging his racing heart. It’s both the most horrifying surreal things he’s ever felt or seen and also the best thing he’s ever felt, easily imaging being addicted to this.

When Yuuravi shifts, Tallid groans, remember suddenly that the fucking hasn’t even really started yes. Teeth gritted, Tallid whines when Yuuravi starts the slow process of pulling out. It’s wonderful, the drag and pressure across a magic spot inside of him, but at the same time it feels like he’s being turned inside out, his guts clenching tightly around the massive cock, unwilling to give up their prize and threatening to be dragged out of his body.

The thrust inside is faster this time, smoother as though Tallid had been hollowed out and reformed to perfectly hold Yuuravi’s cock, and once more he struggles to breath when it sinks in completely. 

Yuuravi rears abruptly, holding Tallid securely to his belly with one hand as he makes his way towards the cave entrance. 

“Wait! Wait!” Tallid gasp. “What are you doing? What if someone sees?”

Yuuravi’s amusement is palpable as he reaches the entrance, and standings on the edge of the cliff towering high over picturesque valley, he pulls Tallid completely off his cock with an obscene slurping sound. The emptiness that’s left in its place is horrible, but Tallid has but a moment to process it before he’s spun away so that his back is to Yuuravi, one giant hand wrapped around each of his arms. He’s filled so suddenly that he tries to shout, but no sound comes out. 

_Dragon’s mate in the air._

That’s all the warning Tallid gets before Yuuravi dives off the cliff. This time there’s no stopping the scream that’s ripped from Tallid as they fall, the sound cutting off abruptly when Yuuravi spreads his winds suddenly catching the wind, the action driving his cock deeper into Tallid. 

Any terror that Tallid might have at being caught is quickly lost to pleasure as each beat of Yuuravi’s wings results in his cock sliding in and out of Tallid. Seeing the world speed by beneath him, skewered on a dragon’s massive cock is both the scariest and most exhilarating things Tallid has ever done. 

Tallid screams against when Yuuravi suddenly dives and twists, corkscrewing before his wings snap open again and catch them. Again and again he repeat this, and again and again Tallid shakes with orgasm after orgasm until he’s barely conscious.

When Yuuravi suddenly roars, Tallid feels the vibrations of it to his very bones. There’s a new pressure just inside Tallid’s hole, and any exhaustion he might have felt suddenly evaporates as he is intimately introduced to a very important fact that somehow completely slipped his mind: dragons have knots. 

A scream is ripped from Tallid when his hips widen further as his pelvis is forced to spread even more to accommodate the growing knot. Yuuravi’s magic does its best to sooth him, but it’s not enough. When the first spurt of too hot come erupts for Yuuravi’s cock, Tallid breaks out into a sweat as a sob is wrenched from his throat. 

_Please. It’s too much. I was wrong. I can’t—_ Tallid breaks off his begging as he sobs again not realizing he’s not speaking aloud. 

_Shh, little one. You’ve done amazingly well for your first flight. It’s almost over I promise. Just a little more. You can take it. I know you can._

Tallid bites down on the instinctive denial, and tries to focus beyond his shortness of breath, beyond the growing discomfort as his belly grows larger and tighter with the amount of cum Yuuravi is pumping into him. Instead he reaches out to trace his stretched skin, shivering at the wrongness of it, but also how very sensitive it is, tries to focus on the way that the tendrils are petting him inside, almost encouraging him, focuses on the impossible pressures wedged against his prostate. 

But most of all Tallid focuses on Yuuravi’s contentment, the way his pleasure fills him, and finally Tallid lets go, stops fighting it, lets himself truly shatter as he sinks into the pleasure. 

Distantly Tallid feels Yuuravi’s satisfaction and pride, and by the time Yuuravi steers them back towards his cave, Tallid has long since passed out. 

Tallid awakes sometimes later with a groan of discomfort, far too hot with an uncomfortable weight on his middle making it difficult to breathe, and an unfamiliar throbbing ache set low against his spine. Eyes fluttering open, he tries to make sense of the gold wall he’s greeted with. It takes his brain far too long to realize he’s starting at a very large dragon gold dragon and not a wall.

Eyes drifting shut again for a moment, they snap open wide as what he’d done suddenly comes back to him. First he seeks out Yuuravi who is curled up in a lose circle around him. Then taking a steading breath, Tallid slowly looks down at his stomach before he lets his head fall back again. Tallid’s fingers shake as they reach out, feeling the massive bulge of his belly. Already the skin is stretched more than he could have thought possible, angry red stretch marks covering its surface, and the heat that it gives off is nearly searing.

If this is how large he is on the first day, Tallid isn’t sure how he’s going to survive two weeks like this. 

_You worry too much._

Tallid yelps and turns his head to meet Yuuravi’s massive red eye. “You’re not the one who has to birth an egg bigger than they are,” Tallid grouses.

_Would it ease your fear if I told you that no rider has ever died from this, that it will be an exceedingly pleasurable experience? When we go to the nesting grounds, you’ll be able to see for yourself if you don’t believe my words._

A spark of anxiety shoots through Tallid as he imagines others seeing him like this.

Yuuravi’s amused snort ruffles Tallid’s knotted curls. _I always forget about how modest humans are. It seems each rider I’ve had is more than the previous. There is no shame is your appearance. It is a great boon that you’ve done for us, and none shall judge you it._

Tallid wants to believe that, but after eighteen years of pesky human modesty, it’s not an easy habit to break. “So what happens now?” 

_Bored already? We can’t have that. Worry not. I’ll see you well taken care of._ Yuuravi shifts, his mountain of gold rolling as he looms suddenly hugely over Tallid’s prone form. _I’ve been told that I have a splendid tongue. Would you like to see?_

Before Tallid can voice a protests, Yuuravi thick serpentine tongue is curling around his cock and balls and he can do is shout as the tender flesh is squeezed, blood quickly rushing to fill it. Head falling back, Tallid can’t help but laugh and wonder what even is the life of a dragon rider?


End file.
